


【斑带】心甘情愿番外:穿越原著1

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Series: 【斑带】心甘情愿 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 带斑 - Freeform, 斑带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Series: 【斑带】心甘情愿 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832797





	【斑带】心甘情愿番外:穿越原著1

宇智波家诞生了两位小公主。  
一个是佐助和鸣人的孩子宇智波佐良娜，一个就是带土和斑的孩子宇智波静。  
听说带土原本想起名叫琳，斑想叫泉。后来两个人打了一架，被他们吵的不能睡觉的佐助大吼一句“你们安静一点”，于是两个人各退一步回去翻字典。  
历经千辛万苦，这位小公主的名字确定为静。

小公主们四岁之前的生活是很滋润的，长辈们近乎有求必应，带土更是天天和她们疯玩。  
不过四岁之后开始修炼忍术，她们的日子就水深火热起来。  
斑对静是很严格的，用他的话来说，“身为我宇智波斑的女儿，当然会是这世间的强者”。带土的抗议？自然被斑镇压了。  
佐良娜的日子要好过一点，毕竟斑只是偶尔才会教导他，她的修行大部分是跟着佐助的。  
不过生活上的差异并不妨碍两个小孩子的友谊。

就这样日子不知不觉过了十几年，当年的小萝卜头都长成了亭亭玉立的小姑娘，而且也分化出了性别。  
静是Alpha，佐良娜是Omega。  
静和斑长得很像，头发更是继承了斑的炸毛。不过身为一个女孩子，她更喜欢扎个马尾把头发束起来。  
你问她哪里像带土？很遗憾，除了写轮眼，没有。  
信息素随了斑，是花香，栀子花。  
就连性格都是随了斑的七分，张扬，恣意。如果不是斑早些年还教了她贵族的礼仪，静恐怕会和她的名字完全相反。  
带土对此很不甘心，虽然反抗的声音都被斑用嘴堵上了，可是女儿没有一点像他让他不得不怀疑是不是出生的时候抱错了。  
不过要静来说的话，她最喜欢的就是带土，当然这一点她是不会告诉带土的。  
佐良娜的信息素是木兰花香，性格比起静来说更加沉稳一些，但是真要面对危机，静大概要比佐良娜冷静的多，谁让静是被斑用族长的培养方式教导的呢。  
佐良娜在六岁的时候去了忍者学校，斑对此嗤之以鼻不过也没有反对佐助的做法。毕竟不是自家的崽子，也不好插手。  
直到佐良娜某一天哭着回了家。  
佐助和鸣人才意识到宇智波这个姓氏的沉重。  
然后佐良娜就被送到了斑这里，再也没有去学校。

回到我们之前的话题。在她们十几岁的时候遭遇了一件大事。  
静穿越了。  
佐良娜一开始不知道怎么回事，看着静突然消失在眼前，惊慌失措地回去找了佐助。  
然后佐助去找了斑和带土。  
几个人讨论了一下，决定先找大蛇丸想办法定位静所在的世界，实在不行就秽土转生千手扉间，再让带土带他们过去。  
天知道带土这时候心里有多慌。  
静本人对此感觉良好，带土经常用神威带她到处玩，她也早就接触了时空间的相关常识，穿越什么的除了一开始的惊讶，就只剩下探索新世界的兴奋。  
在她听见“宇智波是邪恶的”这几个字眼之前。  
一直顺风顺水无病无灾导致写轮眼停留在二勾玉的静，激动到开了万花筒。  
所以说，静大概只有写轮眼遗传了带土的基因。  
查克拉的波动显然已经惊扰了几个人，静在他们下手之前主动走了出来。  
“斑？”黑长直的人惊疑地看着她。  
好吧，静其实认识他们，因为他的两位父亲在用幻术的方式训练她的时候，介绍过每一个她的对手。而千手柱间正是他这段时间的对手。  
忘了说，千手扉间是第一个对手，父亲让她在幻术世界里杀了这个家伙不知道多少次。  
当然，他们的实力都是按照静的水准调整过的。  
静在观察到一边年轻的佐助还有面前四个人脸上秽土转生的痕迹时，就知道他大概是来到了父亲口中的四战时期。  
这个世界没有信息素。  
因为静没有闻到佐助身上的番茄味。  
所以她的两位父亲可能关系很差。  
一早了解到自己两位父亲关系发展的开端是为了解决发情期的静，对这个世界的两位父亲做出了判断。  
互相利用，然后背叛。  
而且黑绝很可能还在潜伏，她的两位父亲还被蒙在鼓里。  
“我不是宇智波斑，千手柱间。”静简单的解释了一下，“我来自另一个世界，虽然不知道会来到这边的原因，但是我想我的亲人很快会来接我。”  
“那你和斑，是什么关系？”千手柱间看起来已经冷静下来，问道。  
“我是他女儿，宇智波静。”静说完就不再理会他，走到了佐助身边。  
“佐助叔叔，虽然按照辈分我不用这么叫你，不过在我的世界里，你毕竟是我朋友的父亲，我想这么称呼你应该没有问题。”  
“佐助君的……孩子？”大蛇丸看上去很有兴趣。  
“闭嘴！”佐助看上去有点生气，只是看上去。静对天发誓他看见佐助的耳朵红了。  
哇佐助叔叔年轻的时候居然这么可爱，回去一定要用写轮眼给佐良娜看看。  
“那个，你们不是说，现在还在打仗吗？”波风水门看了看佐助的方向。  
“女儿啊，斑有女儿了啊。”千手柱间看上去有点失落，已经开始长蘑菇了。  
“大哥，要我提醒你，你还有个孙女吗”千手扉间抱臂对着千手柱间说。  
千手柱间叹了口气，“我知道，我不会对不起水户和小纲的。”  
静觉得有点不对劲，难道这个世界的千手柱间喜欢他的父亲？  
那他父亲会喜欢这个已婚的，孙女都已经从五代目火影退休的人吗？  
静想想自家带土父亲在幻术世界看千手柱间的表情，那是吃醋吧？对吧？  
静觉得自己好像发现了什么秘密。  
听说带土父亲在怀她的时候还是千手柱间帮他调养身体？  
让老情人给现任安胎，她的父亲大人好心大啊，真的不怕千手柱间开一剂堕胎药给带土父亲吗？  
也许是静的表情实在太过扭曲，终于引起了其他几个人的注意。  
“静是吧，你还好吗？”千手柱间关切的看着她。  
爱屋及乌？喜欢她父亲所以看她也感觉亲切？  
“没，没什么。”静摇了摇头，“你们不是说在战争期间吗？去战场比较要紧吧？”  
让她一个人先静静。

“大蛇丸你到底行不行？”带土已经是第三十次问大蛇丸了。  
一开始还会反驳他的大蛇丸已经学会屏蔽带土的话语了，天知道为什么定位空间这种事情也要找他，他是研究生物学的啊。  
“带土你安静点。”斑坐在一边，抬头看了带土一眼。  
“喂老混蛋那是你女儿，你女儿失踪了你不着急吗？”带土也瞪了斑一眼，“我的小静在另一个世界也不知道有没有遇到危险，有没有被什么奇怪的大叔占便宜，小静第一次离开我们那么远，她肯定想我们了，呜呜呜我的小静。”  
“我女儿，我对她有信心。”斑换了个姿势靠在椅背上，“喂大蛇丸，干脆秽土转生千手扉间那个家伙好了。”  
大蛇丸翻了个白眼，早这样不就好了。

静跟着几个火影到了战场。  
这场四战她听父亲们说过，虽然两个世界一定会有所不同，但总有些东西是不会变的。  
比如黑绝的阴谋。  
来的路上她已经听说了，她的斑父亲现在还是秽土转生的状态，而带土父亲似乎和卡卡西叔叔去神威空间决斗了。  
开玩笑的吧，卡卡西叔叔不是查克拉量少的可怕吗？写轮眼随便用几下都得查克拉耗尽躺地上爬不起来吧。  
和他带土父亲决斗？以她带土父亲的查克拉量，耗都能耗死他了。  
静开始思考她带土父亲放水的原因。  
然后得出了她带土父亲喜欢卡卡西叔叔的结论。  
有点幻灭。  
“柱间！”  
“斑！你等一下，解决了十尾我再来找你！”  
静回神，就看见她斑父亲无比听话的坐了下来。  
这个世界是假的吧。  
这么听千手柱间话的父亲大人，假的吧。  
喜欢卡卡西叔叔的带土，假的吧。  
小姑娘神情恍惚的站在一边。  
直到斑无聊的到处看，看到这个和自己长得十分相似的人。  
“喂，柱间木遁分身旁边的小姑娘，你是谁？”  
“宇智波静。”下意识的回答之后，静才意识到刚刚问她的人是谁。

所谓术业有专攻，尽管不喜欢千手扉间，但是斑不得不承认论起时空间的研究，还是千手扉间靠谱。  
拿着千手扉间定位的坐标扔给带土，两个人就踏上了寻找女儿的路。  
到地方的时候两个人刚好看到自己女儿流着血泪开着须佐能乎，还差点被对面的人打飞。  
带土想也不想瞬移到了女儿身边。  
斑站在原地看了一眼攻击静的须佐能乎，仿佛确认了什么，之后转身赶去了另一个战场。  
“带土？”静眨眨眼，声音有点颤抖。  
“是我，我和斑来接你回家了。”带土看着自家女儿的万花筒，别提有多心疼了，“赶紧把写轮眼关了，用多了会瞎的。”  
“带土！”静一把抱住自家父亲。  
对面的攻击在带土出现的时候就停止了。  
冷静下来的带土也发现了对面站着的是谁。  
这个世界的宇智波斑。

(以下使用全名称呼原著世界的人)  
斑在去另一个战场时，不可抑制的想起了当初的四战。  
那时候他赶过去，迎来的是带土心甘情愿为他而死。  
可笑他一开始还自认为对带土的掌控堪称完美，为有这样一个听话的棋子而感到兴奋。  
不过好在有办法补救，他们还没有彻底错过。  
至于这个世界的他们，斑本着不能让黑绝得逞的心态，打算帮他们一把。  
你问他们的情感问题？又不是一个世界的，斑才不管他们的爱恨纠葛呢。  
赶到的时候宇智波带土刚好从他的空间里出来。  
斑饶有兴趣的站在带土面前。不远处因为他的出现而戒备起来的联军，都被他忽略了。  
出了神威空间的宇智波带土看见斑，心里一阵的卧槽。  
看够了宇智波带土变换的表情，斑终于大发慈悲的开口了:“我不是这个世界的宇智波斑，这个世界的宇智波斑大概还在另一个战场和我的带土对峙。”  
“你的那点小九九我一清二楚，不过你也不用紧张，我不打算帮联军，也不打算帮这里的斑。”斑指了指一边的漩涡鸣人，“但是你身上的一个东西，就算你不是他我也难以忍受。”  
说着，斑瞪着写轮眼看了看宇智波带土，突然出手了。  
奇怪的是宇智波带土没有还手。当然在联军眼里，宇智波带土是无力还手，毕竟对手是斑啊，而且他还受了不轻的伤。  
奄奄一息的宇智波带土半边身体突然被黑色覆盖，斑立刻进入了六道模式把黑绝从宇智波带土身上剥离出来，困在了求道玉里。  
躺在地上的宇智波带土看着斑，眼睛里是他自己都不知道的惊艳与迷恋。  
用六道的力量帮宇智波带土简单恢复了伤口，斑就再也没有看他一眼。  
他的带土还在等他，至于这个爱而不自知的宇智波带土，他还没有好心到提醒他。

带土挡在了静前面，凝视着这个世界的宇智波斑。  
他还没有真正复活，用的是秽土的身体。  
宇智波斑大概已经明白了什么，有点诧异的看看带土。  
带土想到了黑绝，有点头疼的看着这个一心要实现无限月读的人。  
宇智波一旦认定一件事，是很难回头的。  
不让宇智波斑自己认识到无限月读的错误，哪怕旁人说多少遍，他也不会轻易放弃这个想法的。  
老混蛋可真难搞定啊。  
带土暗自腹诽着，再睁眼就是一双万花筒，直直地看进宇智波斑的眼睛。  
“我知道我说什么你都不会信，所以让你看一份记忆比较合适。”带土和宇智波斑站在幻术世界，“这份记忆是我那个世界斑给我看的，那时候我已经死了。”  
“死了？”宇智波斑似乎对这个比较感兴趣。  
“对，我成为十尾人柱力之后又把查克拉给了斑，你知道的，人柱力没了尾兽就会死亡。”带土不怎么在意的说，一边说一边把自己当时的记忆给宇智波斑看了看，“我和十尾的意识争斗的时候，发现了一些事情，临死以前告诉了斑。”  
“继续。”  
“斑在我死后，有了强大的力量，用了一个幻术欺骗身边的人。在幻术里，所有人都以为无限月读成功了，包括一个幕后黑手。”带土观察着宇智波斑的表情，“那个幕后黑手打算从背后偷袭斑，但是斑本就是为了验证我的话假意使用了无限月读，所以他的偷袭失败了，被斑抓住以后，斑翻看了他的记忆。”  
“所以无限月读是一个骗局？”宇智波斑面无表情的看着带土。  
“我知道你不信，我的斑应该已经去抓黑绝了，不如等他带黑绝过来，你自己翻他的记忆。”带土说完就解除了幻术。  
现实中的宇智波斑冷冷的看着带土，但到底是同意了带土的建议。

等到斑带着宇智波带土和黑绝来到这边战场时，带土正看着静千方百计和宇智波斑搭话——他们已经知道了彼此的身份。  
斑把困着黑绝的求道玉随手扔给了宇智波斑。  
“喂老混蛋你太乱来了，他还不是十尾人柱力没法抓住求道玉的。”带土指了指宇智波斑被求道玉毁掉的一只手，“而且你差点伤到小静啊！”  
静看着从自己面前擦过的求道玉，小心翼翼的看了看斑。  
她知道父亲大人是怕她被这个世界的宇智波斑伤到，有点生气自己毫无防备的靠近这个人。  
这时候联军的人正站在他们不远处。  
夭寿啊，宇智波斑x2，宇智波带土x2，还有一个不知道哪里来的宇智波静，世界药丸。  
“那个，斑？十尾已经解决了，我回来了。”千手柱间慢慢靠近了这群人，左看看又看看，最后对着宇智波斑说。  
“带土。”宇智波斑没理他，十尾的查克拉他还能感觉到，只是暂时被千手柱间压制而已，只要他复活，吸收查克拉成为十尾人柱力根本不是问题。  
“这个斑现在没办法控制你，要不要复活他你自己做决定。”斑冷漠的看着宇智波带土。  
他不认为这个宇智波带土会选择复活宇智波斑，他们之间的感情几乎为零，余下的只有利用。  
那一丝不自知的迷恋，不足以支撑他为了宇智波斑牺牲自己。  
宇智波带土也的确没有复活宇智波斑，他选择自己成为十尾人柱力。  
“不愧是‘我’啊。”带土看着宇智波带土的选择，感慨了一句。  
宇智波斑对于宇智波带土的选择似乎也没有意外，只是安静的看着他从自己旁边捡起求道玉，一双眼睛对上黑绝的眼睛。  
然后表情瞬间扭曲。  
而带土和斑早已带着静回了自己的世界。

回到自己世界的静被两位父亲批评一通，最后看着女儿来不及去清洗的血迹，叹了口气放她去休息。  
当然，第二天她就被带到大蛇丸那里移植柱间细胞了。  
静无比配合两位父亲，她还不想因为万花筒而变成瞎子。  
日子就这样回到正轨，偶尔静才会想到另一个世界斑父亲看着她略有欣慰又含着羡慕的目光。  
直到后来佐良娜穿越，她才再次见到另一个世界的父亲们。

(以下内容含带斑)  
原著世界。  
宇智波带土最后还是复活了宇智波斑。  
然后两个人承诺了不会再实施无限月读，就瞬间跑路了。  
等到六代目火影旗木卡卡西退休找到他们时，两个人正和宇智波佐助一起隐居在火之国的某个森林。  
宇智波佐助会和他们一起，听他说是因为漩涡鸣人最终也没有意识到他们的感情，在他无数次表白最后收获了几箱子朋友卡之后，离开了木叶。  
不久就传来了漩涡鸣人和日向雏田结婚的消息。  
宇智波佐助这时候刚好找到了宇智波带土和宇智波斑，就决定和他们隐居。  
只是偶尔，他也会遗憾这辈子都见不到宇智波静当初赶路时向他描述的女儿。  
宇智波，佐良娜。  
他和漩涡鸣人的孩子。  
给旗木卡卡西开门的是佐助。  
旗木卡卡西看到他有一瞬间的惊讶，随后就变成了然。  
在心里为这两个弟子叹了口气的他，下一秒表情凝固在宇智波佐助的话语中。  
“如果你是以爱情为由来找带土的话，那么很遗憾，你迟到了，卡卡西。”  
“迟到了……吗？”旗木卡卡西顿了顿，“是斑吗？”  
宇智波佐助点点头，“上一个来这里的是千手柱间，几年之前，他也迟到了，然后他在这里解除了秽土转生。”  
初代大人没有立刻解除秽土转生而是停留在现世找宇智波斑的事情他也知道，只是没想到几年以前初代大人就找到了他们，结果还是迟了一步。  
“嘛，不过还是要打扰了。”旗木卡卡西调整好心情，最终被宇智波佐助带进了院子。  
见到宇智波斑和宇智波带土的时候，宇智波斑正枕着宇智波带土的腿躺在回廊上，享受着他的投喂。  
两个人看见了旗木卡卡西，只不过宇智波斑毫无表示，而宇智波带土也只是看着他点点头，然后把玩着宇智波斑的头发，顺便喂豆皮寿司给他。  
等到旗木卡卡西走远，宇智波斑才开口说:“不去和你的老情人谈谈心？”  
“千手柱间来的时候也没见你去找他谈心。”  
“你倒是越来越像个老头子了。”宇智波斑嗤笑一声，把头发从宇智波带土手里抽出来，坐直了身子。  
“我是不是老头子你晚上就知道了。”拿起最后一块豆皮寿司，宇智波带土扔进了自己的嘴里。


End file.
